roadtohillnothingfandomcom-20200214-history
Guardians
"I am a Guardian" - White to Susie and General Young 2032 The Guardians were a sacred and peaceful order, which had lasted for over a thousand years. The Guardian order was presumed dead at the hands of Susie, but the last few members of the Guardians were hiding on the planet Romad, waiting for a day to restore the Guardian order back on Earth. History It is unknown how long the Guardian order has existed, but their records go back over a thousand years. The Guardians spread themselves out on Earth and even deep out in space trying to stop the comming Darkness. A Guardian must be a person of peaceful intentions, only using their powers against evil. Each Guardian pocesses some psychic powers, some Guardians can learn other skills and fighting techniques. The Guardian council even had the ability to sense the comming of the Dark Lord. However their power of light was usually considered weak when compared to the darker powers of their enemies. The Guardians had a order of rank among them. Skilled Guardian members could have the rank of Master and would be incharge of other lower ranking Guardians. Ever since the virus was unleashed on the Colony in 2010 and many miners became corrupt under the mysterious and evil Dark Lord, the Guardians have been fighting against the Fallen who were once miners untill darkness entered them. Throughout the years, many Guardians have died in battle trying to prevent the Dark Lord, with Kurvious his slave and the Fallen from swarming the universe, destroying life on every planet before moving on. By 2032 only small numbers of Guardians remained, just less than 50 were alive. Most of the Guardians who survived the war with the Fallen lived in a enclave outside the city of New York. The Guardians here were led by a council made up of high ranking Guardian members Master Alzark, Master Talam, Master Kristian and Master Helena. In 2032 the gurdians sensed a powerful Darkness making its way across the universe spreading death and destruction, a respected Guardian known as White was sent to investagate. When White returned, he brought bad news. The Fallen and their leader the Dark Lord are going to destroy the moon station Outpost IV and then launch an invasion on Earth. White had also brought back a woman called Susie, however the Guardian Master's sensed darkness in her. Although White thought her darkness could become a weapon of light. The council agree's to let White train Susie as a Guardian, her training is forced to be quick and a group of Guardians consisting of White, Susie, Merrick , Salvia and Rhoswen leave to engage the Dark Lord's warship. Going into battle with the Guardians, was the Earth Defense Force battle fleet led by Admiral Riffo. When the Guardians with the E,D,F arrive the battle of Outpost IV has begun. Outpost IV is bombarded by powerful lasers from the Dark Lord's warship, and the E,D,F ships cannot penetrate the warship's powerful protective shields as their technology is not strong enough. The Guardians on a small shuttle sneak on board the warship and fight off the soldiers of the Fallen as they make their way to deactivate the shields from the inside. Du ring the battle, Guardian member Merrick is killed and even Rhoswen who is strangled to death by the Dark Lord. As the Guardians try to fight the Dark Lord it becomes clear that there powers are simply no match for the Dark Lord's darkness. Luckily a s the shields deactivate a missile from an E,D,F ship shakes the entire warship and the Dark Lord is caught up in a blast and is knocked out. Susie, White and Salvia make a run back to their shuttle before the E,D,F ships finally destroy the warship. After the battle the Guardians conduct Susie's final training. Susie manages to make close friends within the Guardian ranks. Although Susie was warned about darkness in by Guardians, she believes that she has no darkness in her. Although the Guardian Council trust her, they kept one secret away from her, the location of the Company leaders. For years Susie has wanted them dead to avenge her Dad's preseumed death in 2010 on board the Shadow Sword. Since the Guardians detest violence, the Council secretly decide not to inform Susie of the Company leader's location. After Susie is captured by her old enemy Johnson during a mission, Johnson tells her that the Guardians have known the location of the Company leaders and refused to tell her. Johnson knows that with the existence of the Guardians pose a threat to him and Dark Origin. So he proposes an alliance with Susie, kill the last of the Guardians together and then kill the Company Leaders. Susie refuses his offer but decides the Guardians must pay. Guardian council member Master Talam and Susie's friend White, concerned about Susie's capture decide to rescue her. Master Talam and White are high above on a Dark Origin controlled building in New York. Susie questions her Master's aksing if it was true, Master Talam admits they knew the location of the Company leader's but as she would want revenge they did not tell her. At this point the Darkness takes control of Susie, Susie threatens them but Master Talam and White order Susie to calm down. Susie immediatley shoots Master Talam dead. White, still hoping he can save Susie, orders her to stop. Instead Susie shoots him in the gut and the recoil sends him off the building and he falls to the streets below where he dies. The Guardian order at this point seemed to be headed for extinction. Susie decides that killing Master Talam and White was not enough, the Guardians must pay and tell her the location of the Company leaders. Susie takes a shuttle and pilots it back to the enclave. There she is greeted by Guardian Aspin, but she simply kills him. Susie then launches an attack on the enclave. In the first stages of the attack, Susie by herself kills many Guardians. Susie's friend Salvia tries to stop the bloodshed but is shot by Susie, as Salvia lies on the ground suffering she tries to tell Susie that she does not know where the Company leader's are. Susie then murder's her friend with a fatal shot into her body which kills her. The last of the Guardian council, the most battle skilled of the Guardians attempt to stop Susie. Master Kristian, Alzark and Helena fight back with their own weapons. They manage to shoot Susie, but it was not enough to kill her. Susie, with a more accurate shot kills Alzark. Helena knowing the situation is useless makes a run for it leaving behind Master Kristian. After killing Kristian, Susie runs out into the enclave garden in search of the last of Master Helena. Susie finds Master Helena in the garden, Helena warns Susie that the darkness will soon take over Susie and she will be empty inside. Susie ignores this warning and demands that if Helena will not tell her the location of the Company leader's, she'll kill her. Helena refuses and reveals that she is actually a Company Agent sent to spy among the Guardians. Susie just kills Helena which ends the Guardian order on Earth. Out of all the 48 Guardians at the enclave not one survived. Once the darkness had finally left Susie when her Dad finds her whom she presumed dead, she shows some regret of what she had done. Out of the 48 Guardians that were at the enclave none survived, however one Guardian called Hazel was not. present at the Enclave during the attack and when she did return all she found was the dead bodies of her friends. Hazel then left in tears. It is known that some of the Guardians fled to the planet Romad, in hopes that one-day they would bring the Guardian order back. Category:Factions